


A Dress-Up Game

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Clarice Starling, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Clarice makes Hannibal her bitch, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal eats ass, Lace Panties, Makeup, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Stockings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice and Hannibal decide to spice up their bedroom life by switching clothing one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dress-Up Game

Clarice pulled the tube of lipstick away from Hannibal's now strawberry lips.

"There," she remarked in pride of her work, handing Hannibal the hand-mirror. Hannibal looked at his reflection and frowned a little.

"Clarice I love you but you have pitiful sense of color, the lips are too bright, my skin requires a taupe contour not a bronze-"

"Oh hush," Clarice interrupted, "All that doesn't matter, you look great and it's not like you have to wear it for very long, no, not even that fancy expesive crap would stay on after I'm through with yeah," she winked at Hannibal and he grinned mischievously in response. Hannibal was half naked, stockings and panties decorated with all sorts of lace, bows, and frills that brushed against his inner thighs. When Clarice had suggested it he had originally thought it would make him look like a creep with his age, but he had overestimated how much the sands of time had cracked the baby doll face that had paid off his student loans nearly 20 years ago, and under all the make-up he looked like he could've been the same age as Starling, if not younger. Truly makeup was a magical art form indeed.

Clarice set aside the mirror and sat back down on the bed, trying hard to keep a straight face as she glanced over at Hannibal. It had been her idea in the first place to incorporate a bit of cross dressing into the bedroom, and she had to admit, she looked damn good in Hannibal's suits. Even if they were a...tad small on her larger, more muscular frame. Hannibal glanced at Clarice, down at his feet, and back to Clarice.

"So...aren't you going to undress or-?" he began, only to be cutoff when Clarice threw a pillow at his face playfully.

"Make me," she teased, imitating a child. The pillow didn't smear the makeup, the sealer meant that Hannibal wouldn't be de-beautified for quite a while, and the couple had a looong night ahead of them. Hannibal smirked, he was always up for a challenge.

Hannibal rose from the bed,  he backed up a bit to admire Clarice's full form. He had to admit, she looked better in his suit than he did. Hannibal gracefully approached the bed, sliding himself into Clarice's lap, his leg raised and resting on her shoulder.

"Hannibal! what are you-?"

"just go with it," he chuckled "I'm trying to be _enticing_ ". Clarice snorted noticeably at how he said 'enticing'. Hannibal brought his other leg and wrapped it around Clarice's waist, bringing the two of them much, _much_ closer. Clarice grinned devilishly at this new development. She could feel Hannibal's erect penis throbbing against her stomach.

"Some ones excited," she teased snidely. Hannibal rolled his eyes,

"Oh and as if you aren't, this was your idea in the first place," Clarice just grinned from ear to ear and giggled at Hannibal's lighthearted annoyance.

"Well maybe I am, a little excited," Clarice's expression turned devilish in delight, she reached around Hannibal and squeezed his ass. Making the poor Canni-baby jump a bit in her lap. Hannibal pressed his hands against her breasts and kissed her softly, wet pink lips working against and with her's. Slowly, Hannibal massaged her breasts, catching every one of her little gasp and moan in his mouth. Quickly the intensity of the kiss deepened, and hannibal's hands moved down,  hastily unbuttoning the jacket and tossing it aside. he still had two more layers of clothing to get off her. Clarice, intoxicated by Hannibal's tongue brought her hands down from his shoulders to his crotch, clumsily pawing at the garter belt. Her hands drawing their own little gasps and moans out of Hannibal. Eventually Hannibal had gotten Clarice's vest unbuttoned, but before he could go after the shirt Clarice brushed him aside and stood up.

"I have...a proposition to make Hannibal," she cooed, standing over the man. Hannibal had made it clear that with all these buttons and hooks they would get no where fast if they continued on like they were only a minute ago.

"Oh **_really_**?" he replied snidely.

"I'm going to unfasten your garter belt, and if you can be a good boy for Mama and cum only when I grant permission, I'll remove an article of clothing for you...deal?" Hannibal nodded, eyes wide with anticipation. Clarice knelt down at the end of the bed, where Hannibal wiggled down as so his legs dangled off the side. Clarice carefully unbuttoned each leg, She encircled the imprints left by the tight belt with her thumb. Hannibal was already shivering. With the belts gone, Clarice slowly slid down the silk panties down til they were around Hannibal's knees. Suddenly, he became very aware of the nylon stockings rubbing against his legs. Clarice flicked her tongue at the end of Hannibal's cock. She licked the head and rubbed her mouth up and down his shaft, teasing him before actually taking his length into her mouth. Hannibal rolled his shoulders and twitched, blood beginning to rush to his dick.

Finally, Clarice began to slowly take Hannibal into her mouth. She took him in all at once, and then slipped him back out, going back to kissing and sloppily licking the cock. Hannibal gripped the sheets. When Clarice finally finished, he was whimpering.

"C-Can I-?"

"No, not yet doll, get on your knees," she demanded. Hannibal obeyed, sitting up in the middle of the bed, ass exposed, on his knees. Clarice slowly unbuckled her belt, and kicked her slacks off and to the side. She climbed up onto the bed, sneaking up behind Hannibal. Clarice slipped 3 fingers into Hannibal's anus, he fidgeted at the sensation. She slowly worked his ass, stretching him out nicely as he moaned.

"It's almost over love, soon baby, just a little longer," she promised, kissing him along the neck and collar bone, each time he made the cutest little moans. Clarice slipped her briefs down, freeing the strap on she hid from Hannibal. She lubed it up and slipped it into his rear. Hannibal gasped and moaned loudly as she began to pump the fake blue cock in and out of him. She rubbed against his prostate repeatedly.

"C-Clarice..." He moaned in desperation. His cock was throbbing as the dildo pushed inside him further, his ass clenched around it, drawing it into his hot walls.

"Yes...what do you need love?" Clarice asked sarcastically, she wanted to make him beg for it. She reached around and began to stroke his member. His jaw clenched ad she did so and he groaned under his breath. 

"Please....can I...." he gasped, desperately trying to catch his breath as Clarice thrusted in an out of him.

"Can you what? Love?" she teased.

"cumm..." he begged in a single breath. The answer better be yes. He was desperate, completely sensitive to her fingers wrapped around him, moving back and forth...

"Yes..." she whispered against his ear, and Hannibal's cock shot out his large, white load with a loud moan. Clarice tenderly pulled out of Hannibal and he nearly collapsed on the bed. Hannibal was panting and he looked up towards Clarice, "we aren't done yet, " she told him, and he nodded in response. He caught his breath quickly and sprang up on Clarice. He pushed her down on the bed and pulled her panties away with his teeth. Now was his chance to exact revenge on her, he ravenously shot his tongue into her pussy,  again and again hitting and licking her clitoris. An orgasm shot through Clarice's body. The pink  walls of her cunt expanding and pulsating against Hannibal's wet tongue.  

"f-fuck yes," she moaned, her back muscles clenched and her legs widely spread. Hannibal emerged, pussy juice dripping down his mouth and chin, to catch his breath. The lipstick was gone completely now, and sweat alone had cleared off some of the blush from Hannibal's face. He took a deep breath and went right back to lapping Clarice up. She bucked her hips and gasped at his speed, grasping at the sheets on the bed. When he came back up again, he was breathing heavily.

"Turn over, on hands and knees" Hannibal told her. She nodded in understanding and did as he asked. Hannibal brought his face down to her ass and worked his tongue inside her. His dick swelled up and precum began to drip out onto the bed. Hannibal reached over and began to loosen the tie Clarice was sporting, as to gain better access to the buttons on the shirt she wore. He sloppily began to unbutton the shirt until Clarice collapsed under him from pleasure, panting in pure ecstasy. She rolled over and sat up on the mattress, quickly finishing what Hannibal had started and  taking off the shirt. Hannibal wiped his mouth and hungrily went after her tits. Her legs wrapped around his naked back, and he drew her into his lap. Clarice grinned at him, she brought a hand to his face and rubbed away the last of the makeup. He smiled and leaned into her hand, enjoying the gentle touch. Hannibal brought his face down to her breasts and began to lick and suck at her breasts, his tongue circling her nipples. Clarice moaned at the warm, soft feeling of his mouth. His mouth could be so rough and yet so gentle at the same time.

Clarice humped against Hannibal, their bodies moving together like two birds in a dance. Gently, Hannibal pushed himself into Clarice's vagina, sending shivers down her spine. Her cunt flailed with excitement as Hannibal pushed himself inside her deeper. Hot and wet, Clarice had to hold onto Hannibal for balance, as each movement shot another wave of enjoyment throughout her body. Hannibal himself began to lie down, holding onto Clarice's tie to pull her on-top of him as she rode his dick. She rolled her hips against his and he sighed in delight. Clarice finally moaned once more in orgasm, exhausted mentally and physically she practically fell onto Hannibal before he cam on the sheets once more. She carefully picked herself up and lay down next to Hannibal, who crawled into her arms.

"that was...nice" he whispered against her bare skin.

" _ **just** _ nice?" she teased, he responded with a small animal sound that implied that tonight was more than _just_ nice, before finally giving out to his tiredness and falling asleep in her arms. Clarice cooed at how cuddly and cute Hannibal was being, and kissed his forehead goodnight. She reached over and pulled their blanket over the two of them, and then join Hannibal in soothing slumber.


End file.
